In conventional bicycles, alternating force is applied to the pedals which is converted into torque by the crank and which is transmitted by a chain or belt to the rear tire. In this apparatus only certain muscles are involved in the conversion of movement into propulsion.
The problem to increase the amount of muscles being involved in converting movement into propulsion was tackled previously by many other inventions which lack in regards to maneuverability, lightweight design, ease of maintenance and appearance.
Hence there is need for a bicycles which involves more muscle in the conversion of movement into propulsion and which competes with a conventional bicycle in regards to maneuverability, weight, ease of maintenance and appearance.